Baby's breath
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: He didn’t take just take her breath away but also her heart.


Baby's Breath

Summary: He didn't take just take her breath away but also her heart. ButtercupxBoomer

AN: I know weird pairing but a very sweet story so please read and review!

Buttercup was wiping down the tables in her mother's café. She was a beautiful young woman at the tender age of eighteen, slightly tan skin, olive green eyes, short black hair that hang from the side of her ears, and the most beautiful voice that seem to drip with honey and purr like a kitten.

Buttercup wipe a bead of sweat from her forehead as she continue her job before the café was soon due open in about twenty minutes, she still have to help her twin brother Butch with the baking which she does enjoy doing. She love the smell of fresh bake bread in the early morning, she lick her lip by just the thought when she heard the light rapping of the door. Buttercup glance at the small door, she didn't see anybody so she walk over to the door and open it.

"Hello?" Buttercup call out as she look up and down the streets. There was a few people walking down the streets, Buttercup was about to the close the door when she glance down and saw yellow flowers at her foot. She bend and pick up the vase of yellow flowers, Buttercup sniff them and smiled.

"Buttercups."

"I hope you like them," said a voice right next to Buttercup which made her jump a little.

"Oh, morning, Boomer." Buttercup smiled at her good friend and worker of the flower shop that his mother owns down the street. "Thanks for the buttercups, I put them on a table."

"Uh," Boomer hesitated as he scratch his blonde hair, it was semi-long, he have sky-blue eyes, he was very tall with pale skin with little color, and he was very muscular for guy who works in a flower shop. "I got those for um,"

"My mom?" Buttercup smiled. "She would love these! Buttercups are her favorite flowers! That's so sweet of you, Boomer."

"Uh, um, well I hope your mother enjoys them." Boomer smiled as he rub the back of his head. "Uh, if it's not too much to ask, Buttercup, what are your favorite flowers?"

Buttercup stop sniffing the buttercups as she look into Boomer's sky-blue eyes as she thought about her favorite flowers, well she like a bunch of flowers but she couldn't decided which one that she like the most.

"Hey, Buttercup!" her twin brother Butch call from inside the café. "Time to start on the bread!"

"Ah, sorry, Boomer." Buttercup apologize as she walk inside the café. "I talk to you later?"

"Um, yeah, see you later." Boomer wave as he watch the beautiful girl walk away from him. Boomer sigh as he walk down the street to the flower shop to finish cleaning.

Hours later, the café was very crowded today as Buttercup went from table to table taking orders and serving customers. Buttercup was getting tired as she took the order of a young couple both of which are red heads.

"Hi, welcome to café sunset, my name is Buttercup and I would be your waitress today." Buttercup smiled at them as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "May a start with you some drinks on this lovely day?"

"Yeah, we would like some water with a wedge of lemon," the boy responded as he smile at Buttercup

"And ice," the girl added.

"All right." Buttercup took down the order. "I'll be right back."

Buttercup return a few moment later with the drinks and set them down.

"But I don't like that restaurant," the girl complained. "It's too open and I don't won't to be dining in the night with mosquitoes trying to suck my blood, Brick."

"Well, Blossom." Brick responded as he took a quick sip of his drink. "It happens to be a very expensive dining place in this whole town! I so happen to have paid in full reservations to the place so don't be having one of your 'moments' because we're going tonight."

Buttercup just stood there watching the somewhat friendly banter between the couple she couldn't help it but smile how silly their argument was until Blossom splash her drink in Brick's face.

"I hate you! And I never wanted to come to this place with you!" Blossom got up and grab her purse. "I should have stay home doing my work!"

Blossom left in a fuss making the customers stare in curiosity, Buttercup help Brick to dry off.

"I'm sorry that happen to you, sir." Buttercup apologize as she handed a dry napkin while Brick wipe his face. "If you want some advice to help your friend to be at ease, you should stop down at the flower shop. They have varieties of flowers from around the world, one or at least a few would catch your friend's eye."

"Thank you, kindly." Brick smiled as he left a tip that was too much for Buttercup.

"Oh, no sir. I can't take this."

"No, it's on me." Brick smiled as he got up and gave Buttercup a smile. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Buttercup smiled as the guy left.

"Oh lala! Look at tis mess!" Buttercup's mother appear at her side cleaning up the table, her mother look exactly like Buttercup but with longer hair and she has blue eyes also a very string French accent. "Buttercup, what was there problem? Why would they do tis us? Make a mess and leave it to us to cleans it up."

"I don't know mama." Buttercup took the money and put it in her pocket. "They may be having a bad day."

Her mother was cursing in French as she clean the table off as she was finish, she look at Buttercup and gave her a small smile.

"You can break for petite dejuner," she said as she wipe her hands. "But be back here ten minutes early so we close the shop early tonight."

"Por quoi?" Buttercup spoke. She only knew that, hello, goodbye, and I love you in French. She wanted to learn the language more like her brother but he use it to swoon the girls. Buttercup enjoy the French cuisine and customs but when it comes to speaking the language it was just to hard for her.

"Today is our old friend Millie's birthday." her mother explained. "Your father and I would be out late so you and Butch stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Oui, mama." Buttercup kiss her mother on both cheeks. "See you later!"

Buttercup change out of her uniform to some jeans and a t-shirt , she walk down the street of the small city. Buttercup walk down and stood in front of a flower shop where she peer into, she saw Boomer watering flowers while his sister, Bubbles was talking on the phone. Their father was walking around checking something on his clipboard while a few customers look around their shop. Buttercup walk in with a older woman as she snuck up behind Boomer and hug him from behind causing him to jump.

"Hey," Buttercup giggled. She giggle some more at Boomer's face, Buttercup though he was cute in a brotherly kind of way and that's why she likes to spend her lunch break with him eating by the sea.

"Ready when your are, Boomer." she smiled.

"Um, okay." Boomer blush as he put the watering can down after he almost drop it. He took off his apron and walk over to his younger sister.

"Bubbie, I'm off for lunch." he smiled at her and rub her head.

"Okay, hurry back." Bubbles smile. "And Boomie, don't forget to actually kiss her this time."

Boomer blush as he look back at Buttercup who was admiring a bunch of violet flowers. Boomer couldn't understand why he can't express his feelings to the beautiful woman who spends so much time with him. He really wanted to come out and say he loves her but he was so afraid of what she would say or react. Buttercup then look at Boomer and gave him a small wave which cause him to blush as he wave back shyly.

"Remember, Boomie." Bubbles whisper in his ears. "Just don't be yourself."

"Bubbie." Boomer glare at his little sister who erupted in a fit of giggles, his glare didn't last long when his face softens as he smile and rub her head one last time, kissing it then walk up to Buttercup.

"Ready, let's go." he smiled.

They walk along the pier talking about what's on their mind and what they're trying to do before spring break is over. Buttercup wanted to go down south to do some surfing while Boomer wanted to look at some old ruin sites in a different country. Buttercup could tell that Boomer and her are different, they both like different things and are different people. She's more outgoing then Boomer while Boomer remain aloof and quiet, Buttercup try to get Boomer talking to more people but it always seem to not go so well. Boomer would usually just stand there listening to the person talk then not talking himself. Buttercup was a talker and like to talk to anybody, she sometimes gets into trouble and she have somewhat of a potty mouth, much to her father's disappointment because of her mother who like to use such profanity to express what she is feeling. Boomer and Buttercup was now sitting by the sea on a bench, Buttercup eating a burger and fries while Boomer munch on some fancy pita bread sandwich.

"We're so different." Buttercup said aloud as she threw some fries out into the boardwalk watching the seagulls eat them. "Don't you ever realize that, Boom?"

"Yeah, I guess." Boomer took another small bite from his sandwich.

"Why don't you talk much?" Buttercup asked as she put some fries in her mouth.

Boomer pause as he look up at the sky, thinking about his answer.

"I just like hearing other people talk," he explained. "I just like to listen to what the person feel about on a certain topic or about anything that's on their mind."

"Like me?" Buttercup pointed to herself.

Boomer nodded as Buttercup lean back on the bench, Boomer couldn't help it but notice Buttercup's blossoming chest as he blush and try to focus on something else.

"I like the color blue, don't you?" Buttercup spoke. She didn't know why she say that but she did, it just come to her all of a sudden like a little whisper in the wind telling her to say something anything. "I like the blue sky, the shade of it. It's so pretty, I always like to gaze at the clear sky with no clouds, it like the ocean and ocean in the sky."

Boomer listen to her voice and her opinion about her liking of the color blue.

"I always wanted to touch the sky and feel it, wondering if it cold if I touch it?" Buttercup lifted up her hand as she made a swift movement like her hand was in water. She then sigh as she put it down and smile at Boomer. "You think I'm weird, don't you Boom?"

"No, not at all." Boomer smiled. "I like the color green, like, the green of your eyes."

Buttercup blush as Boomer stare into her eyes as he smile.

"They're so different from any other green eyes I have ever seen," Boomer continued. "They're almost like fire, burning ever so brightly but looks cool to touch. Sometimes it sparkles in the daylight but it never dims at night. I always like staring into your green eyes, Buttercup."

"Um, thank you." Buttercup blush as she put a strand of hair behind her hair. She doesn't know where is this intense feeling coming from but she didn't want Boomer to stop. "What else do you like about me?"

"Um, well," Boomer thought as he finish his sandwich. "I like you, Buttercup."

"As a friend or more?"

"Um, well, uh." Boomer blush.

"Because, I really like you, Boomer." Buttercup move close to him. "I just like it how you always leave flowers, your so polite, you're a great big brother to your sister, and your such a kind friend."

Boomer blush ten different shades of red when Buttercup lean a bit closer to Boomer's face, he know what to do but he really has bad nerves or at least he thought as he lean forward having their lips brush gently. Buttercup lean a bit closer to put a little more pressure on their lips as she wrap her arms around Boomer, Buttercup admit she had her share of a few guys but none of them could be like Boomer, he was so different and sweet, he just took her breath away.

"Baby's breath!" she panted as she broke the kiss

"Hmm?" Boomer asked, he look like he was in a daze for a moment.

"My favorite flower, silly." Buttercup put her finger on Boomer's lips as he wrap his strong arms around her pulling her close. "I like the flower baby's breath."

"Shall I bring you some tomorrow?" Boomer asked as he lean in for another kiss which Buttercup accepted as she kiss him back.

"How about tonight?" Buttercup smiled devilishly. "My parents won't be home and Butch might sneak out so I'll be alone, we could have dinner, talk over dessert, or do this some more. I really want you to come over tonight, Boomer. Would you? Please say yes."

"Yes." Boomer kiss her again.

Buttercup and Boomer walk back to the flower shop hand in hand, Buttercup didn't want to go back to the café, she want to take the rest of the day off to be with Boomer. Boomer surprise Buttercup when he stole a kiss from her.

"I can't wait for tonight, darling." he whisper in her ear before leaving inside the shop.

Buttercup couldn't wait for tonight either…

"Buttercup! Butch!" their father call out to them in the living room. Buttercup and Butch sat on the couch listening to their father lecture them on being home alone.

"Come on, Flex." their mother call out to their father. 'We are going to be late!"

"Okay, Blanche, dear." Flex rubbed his temples and shook his long black hair, he look at his children with his green eyes and sigh. "Remember what I told you and goodnight."

"Goodnight, dad." Buttercup and Butch said in unison as their father kiss them on top of their heads as he left. As soon as the car pull of in the drive way, Butch leap up from the couch and walk in the hallway looking in the mirror by the front door, Buttercup walk up to him.

"Hot date tonight?" she asked.

"Don't ask and don't tell." was all that Butch said as he open the front door.

"When are going to be back?" Buttercup asked.

"Don't worry about, I'll be home before the rents so chill." Butch said as he slam the door. Buttercup stood by the door listening to her brother drive off in his motorcycle. Buttercup did a little happy dance as she hurry into the kitchen and fix some pasta with shrimp, tomato, broccoli, and a some olive oil with a side of breadsticks and salad. She also went into the wine cellar earlier to get a bottle of wine, she debated if Boomer would want to drink it or not but Buttercup sat it down on the table anyways as she took out her chocolate cake from the oven, quickly decorating it with chocolate frosting and strawberries. She sat it on the kitchen counter as she quickly lick her fingers up the stairs, she went into her bedroom and look in her closet for something nice to slip on, she couldn't find anything so Buttercup walk into her parent room and walk inside her mother's walk-in closet, her mother have only the best clothing designs from France only, Buttercup lightly brush her finger tips on the clothing that hung up as she found a perfect green dress that compliment her eyes, she walk over to the mirror and hold it up to her body as she turn around in it.

"Boomer would love this," she squeal with joy as she walk over to her mother's vanity to pick out her makeup, just some lips gloss and blush. She couldn't believe she was doing this all for Boomer.

Boomer didn't know what time he should come over so he began walking to the house as soon as the sunset. It wasn't a long walk to Buttercup's house more like a stroll as he carry nothing but a bouquet of baby breath flowers and a small box of chocolates. He hope it wasn't much, he walk up to her door along the stone paths. He rung the doorbell, he waited patiently until he heard light footsteps, the door open and Boomer almost drop the flowers and the chocolates.

"Like what you see?" she giggled.

Boomer was stunned at how beautifully look. She was wearing a green dress that matches her eyes that fit snugly on her body with black lace trim, her hair was up in a small ponytail while some strands hang from the sides, and she also have a little lip-gloss also blush on her face.

"Um, I brought you these." Boomer handed Buttercup the flowers and chocolates.

"Thank you!" Buttercup eyes bright up when she took the flowers and smell them. "These are the flowers I wanted, thanks Boomer."

Buttercup kiss him as she grab his hand and pull him inside the house. Buttercup drag him into the dinning room,

"Take a seat while I put these in a vase." Buttercup smiled as she walk into the kitchen.

Boomer sat down and waited to eat when Buttercup came back in with a vase with the flowers in it. She sat it down by her as she smile at Boomer. They ate and did some small talk then after dinner was done, Buttercup collected the dishes and came back from the kitchen with dessert.

"I hope you like it," Buttercup put the plate down in front of Boomer. She notice Boomer's wine glass is empty once again. "I hope your not drunk, Boomer."

"I'm not maybe a little," Boomer smile a bit as he dig into his cake. "How about you?"

"Fine, I only had a couple of sips, anyways." Buttercup sat down and eat her cake. "Do you want anymore?"

"No, I'm fine."

They ate together in silence when they were finished, Buttercup put the dishes up and when she return she pick of the vase and held out her hand in front of Boomer.

"I need to put these in my room." Buttercup explain as they walk up to the stairs, once they reach the top they walk straight down the hallway to a door where Buttercup open the door.

"Welcome to my room," she blush, it was very spacey. It was a large bedroom with a big canopy, a dresser, a small closet, another door possibly the bathroom, and there was another door where Boomer could see the curtains blowing with the breeze. Buttercup walk over to it and close two glass screen doors. Buttercup sat on the bed, she patted the mattress as Boomer walk over and sat down next to Buttercup. Buttercup move over and hold onto Boomer's arm.

"Boomer?" Buttercup look at Boomer.

"Hmm?"

"Did you always like me?"

"Yes, of course, Buttercup." Boomer smiled as he kiss the top of Buttercup's head. "I like you a lot since you develop into a beautiful woman and before that when we're friends."

"That's so sweet." Buttercup kiss Boomer.

Boomer return the kiss as he put his hands on Buttercup's hips pulling her closer to him. Buttercup let her hands explore Boomer's chest as she unbutton his shirt. Buttercup open her mouth letting Boomer's tongue explore her mouth. Buttercup moan and sigh, she broke the kiss to take off Boomer's shirt.

"Hey, no fair." Boomer laugh as he nuzzle Buttercup's neck.

"Wow, you really um strong." Buttercup admired Boomer's chest.

"I work on the farm during the summer and I go to the gym some days." he answered.

Buttercup moan a little when Boomer touch he bare thigh and move his arm up her shoulder, Boomer lay Buttercup on the bed, he went back to kissing her as he pull up her dress. Buttercup put her hand on top of his as she broke the kiss.

"Boomer?" Buttercup blush as she look into his eyes. "I-I'm not sue I'm ready for this, I only want to be ready if your ready."

Boomer thought about this, he knew he was about to take Buttercup's virginity, something that she holds dear to her but he loves he so much.

"Buttercup, I'm ready." Boomer spoke honestly. "I want to be with you and what we're about to do is going to make us closer than ever, and I want that, Buttercup. Because I love you."

Buttercup hold her breath in when she heard that, she couldn't believe that Boomer would say those three little words to her just when they are about to make love. Buttercup shed some tears as Boomer wipe them away.

"Take me, Boomer." Buttercup smiled as she stroke his face with her fingertips. "Take my virginity, please."

Boomer nodded as he kiss Buttercup and lifted up her dress, revealing her naked body underneath him. Boomer stare in amazement as he lightly touch he bare skin, he was afraid that she might break if he wasn't careful as he caress her breast softly causing Buttercup to gasp. Boomer kiss her breasts earning another gasp from Buttercup as she lightly claw his back.

"Boomer," Buttercup breathe in his ear.

Boomer nodded as he unbuckle his pants and remove them, Boomer laid back on top of Buttercup and kiss her when he thrust right inside of her. Buttercup let a little yelp as she hold tight onto Boomer.

"I'm sorry," Boomer whisper. "I'll go slower."

Boomer thrust in and out slowly earning a little noises from Buttercup, she press her forehead on Boomer's shoulder as she tried to breathe.

"Boomer, uh!" Buttercup grunted. "Faster, please."

Boomer nodded as he speed up his pace a bit earning low grunts from Buttercup. Buttercup hold onto him as she wrap her legs on his waist as she try to match his speed causing Boomer to groan.

They continued their lovemaking until Buttercup felt her stomach tighten and it was very warm.

"Boomer," she gasp. "Faster, I'm almost there."

"Me, too." Boomer moan.

"Don't pull out, I want to feel you climax inside me."

Boomer wanted to disagree but he pick up the pace so that they both of them were at the edge of their climax, Buttercup gave a few more quick moans until she climax and after a few more thrust Boomer climax and lay on top of her. They both panted as Boomer roll on to the side of her, Buttercup kiss Boomer as Boomer pull the covers up. They both fell asleep in each other's arms as the hours went by.

Boomer woke up a few hour later and look at Buttercup who was silently sleeping in his arms, he kiss the top of her head causing her too stir. Boomer didn't want to leave Buttercup but he would overstay his welcome in her family's home. Boomer slide out of bed, put on his clothes, and kiss Buttercup one last time before he close the door behind him

Buttercup woke up the next early morning feeling relax and giddy, she turn over to see Boomer wasn't by her side. She frown about that but she knew that he had to leave or her parents or mostly her father and her twin brother would freak out if they saw her and Boomer sleeping in her bed, naked, and after making love. Buttercup got up from bed only to find herself on the floor, she felt a sharp pain in between her legs. She guess this is what the after effects of making love.

Boomer walk up to the café feeling a bit nervous after what happened last night, he was now carrying a small vase of yellow daisies. As soon as he reach the café, Buttercup was already outside the café sitting on the window ledge, kicking her legs, when she saw Boomer she smiled and run up to him to hug him.

"Morning!" Buttercup smiled at Boomer. "I miss you this morning."

"I'm sorry." Boomer apologize as he hold Buttercup with one arm. "But I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"It's okay, you could have wake me so you could give me one last kiss before you go." Buttercup pouted.

"I did."

"Not on the lips."

"Could I make it up?" Boomer lean in close to Buttercup.

"Yes, you can." Buttercup kiss Boomer and he kiss her back.

"I have daises, this time." Boomer show Buttercup the flowers. "I hope it's put to good use."

Buttercup took the vase and admire the flowers.

"I'll think they be put into great use!"

Hours later….

"Hello again!!" Buttercup smile at two customers. "How may I help you?"

"I told you, Brick." Blossom complain as she stare at the yellow daises as she has one of them in her hair. "That restaurant was nothing but a mosquito hangout, I will never, ever go to that place again!"

Brick sigh as he gave Buttercup a look and a worn out smile. "Blossom dear, you couldn't tell me that you didn't like my gift I bought for you?"

"Hmph!" Blossom grunted as she twirl a daisy she pick out of the vase. "Some present! Juts a bunch of stupid flowers that I really like and a ring in my cake, some gift."

"Did you propose?" Buttercup asked as Blossom shot her 'it's non of your business' look.

"Yes, I did and she said," Brick look at Blossom.

"Unfortunately, yes. I said yes." Blossom smiled as Brick grab her hand with her engagement ring on it. "For better and for worst."

Buttercup smiled as she took their order and also have a tiny blue flower in her ear.

The end.

AN: I really enjoy writing this, I might continue it. Please review!!!


End file.
